XMen Evolution Season 7
by Dennis Fielder
Summary: Beginning with a new battle of Apocalypse, and ending in a wedding, with a lot of adventures in between.
1. The Dark War Part 1: Revival

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 1: The Dark War Part 1

Revival

(It opens with everyone in the living room watching _The Notebook_. Everyone except Jim is crying at the movie.)

Kitty: You wanna know what movie makes me cry more than this? _The Lion King_. I cried for a week after I saw that.  
Jim: Okay, I could see someone crying at this, but _The Lion King_ is a cartoon.  
Kurt: You didn't cry when Mufassa died?  
Jim: Yes, it was very said when they stopped drawing the lion.  
Rogue: Do you ever cry?  
Jim: Nope. I guess I'm just not a crying guy, but it's okay.  
Kurt: No, it's not okay. It's not okay at all. You're dead inside!  
Jim: Hey!  
Rogue: Let it go Jim.

(Cut to the future as Cyclops and Jean have been freed from Apocalypse and are fighting with the First Alliance. Timewarp has just opened a portal to the past.)

Future Rogue: Baby Girl, you have to help the X-Men fight Apocalypse.  
Marie: But what'll happen to you if I leave?  
Future Rogue: I don't know, but please go. It's the only way.

(Archangel and Wolverine arrive with a very familiar shadow behind them.)

Future Magneto: The end has come.  
Future Rogue: Go!  
Marie: Ma, I'm not goin'!  
Future Rogue: I said, GO!!

(Rogue shoves Marie into the portal just as the whole building crashes around them. Cut to the present as the wormhole appears and Marie falls out of it.)

Kurt & Laura: Marie!!  
Marie: Uncle Kurt! Laura!  
Rogue: Oh, my... You look just like I pictured you, except, what's with the scar over your eye?  
Marie: Oh, Wolverine attacked me when I was three. My daddy attacked him until Apocalypse arrived and, (voice breaking) and...  
Rogue: Don't worry. We're gonna kick Apocalypse's ass!

(After that, Remy walks over to Marie.)

Remy: Hey... How you doin'?  
Rogue: REMY!!  
Marie: Eww!!! My godfather just hit on me! Ew! Ew! Ew! (Pause) Ah, crap!  
Remy: Wait a minute. I'm your godfather?  
Marie (obviously lying): No.  
Jim: if Remy's your godfather, than that makes me your...  
Marie: Ah, man! I'm gonna be grounded for a month.  
Rogue: So, I end up marrying Jim, and we have you? Cool! So, do you have...?  
Marie: What?  
Rogue: You know.  
Marie: Oh. (She unsheathes three Adamantium claws from one of her hands.) These.  
Rogue: Yeah. Where'd you get the Adamantium?  
Marie: Ma said I was born with it.  
Kurt: Cool.

(Cut to later that day as Rogue and Jim are asking Marie everything about herself.)

Professor (PA): Jim! Rogue! Please come to my office.

(Jim and Rogue walk up.)

Professor: You are of course wondering why I called you here.  
Jim: Actually Prof, after all this time, we pretty much go with it.  
Professor: Very well. Cerebro has located Mesmero. Our best chance of stopping Apocalypse is capturing Mesmero.  
Rogue: Ah, man!  
Professor: Don't be afraid Rogue. This is your final test. Every path you've trot through all your adventures has led you to this.  
Jim: Alright. We better call all the friends we can. Call the Brotherhood, the FF, Cap, and Spidey, send Kurt to Thor and Sif, and try and see if we can get Banner to help.  
Professor: That is very well thought of, and I'll also call an old friend of mine.

(Cut to Cassidy relaxing in his house when his phone rings.)

Cassidy: Hello? (Pause) Charles? (Pause) I'm on my way.

(Cut to Liger and Rogue flying the Blackbird to Egypt. They land near the Sphinx where Apocalypse had once based himself.)

Liger: Okay, Mesmero! Where are you?!

(All that responds is the wind. Liger and Rogue then cautiously walk into the sphinx. Cut back to the mansion as Logan talks to the Professor.)

Logan: Every day we're getting closer to changing our destines.  
Professor: How do we know that sending Liger and Rogue to capture Mesmero will work?  
Logan: What does your heart tell you, Chuck?  
Professor: That it'll work out in the end.

(Cut to Liger and Rogue entering a room when Mesmero appears. Liger unsheathes his claws, and Rogue grabs a large fallen pillar.)

Liger: Give it up baldy! We'll never let you revive Apocalypse!  
Mesmero: You already have.  
Liger: Huh?

(As Mesmero talks, a flashback occurs.)

Mesmero: I used my abilities on one of the Weapon XI scientists to rig the enhancer to make you able to restore Apocalypse with your very presence. (Cut back to the present.) He installed a special chip in your head that reacts with the technology Apocalypse gained after taking Rama-Tut's place on the throne. You shall bring Apocalypse back to this world, and both you and Rogue will be the first of his new Horsemen.

(Mesmero uses his powers to place Jim and Rogue under his control as Warren and Nos arrive to assist them, Nos was forced to help by Deathstrike and Mystique. Mesmero has Jim cut off Angel's wings, and Rogue punches Nos out. Cut to Apocalypse's crypt as the Eye of Ages appears. Liger and Rogue bow before the Eye and raise their hands as a portion of their power goes into the Eye, and Apocalypse rises out.)

Apocalypse: Thank you, my new Horsemen.

(Four bright lights engulf Liger, Rogue, Angel, and Nos. Cut to the mansion as the Professor and Jean gasp in pain.)

Marie: Oh, no! No, no, no! This isn't supposed to happen for another few months!  
Kurt: No, please tell me that's not how it began!  
Marie: Accordin' to Ma and Magneto, it was.  
Professor: I'm afraid Marie is right. Apocalypse has returned.  
Logan: Then I guess we'll have to fight.  
Kurt: But the FF, Spidey, and Thor aren't here yet!  
Scott: We don't have time to wait for them!

(The X-Men and the Brotherhood arrive at the location of Apocalypse, and find him sitting there in a meditative state. He grins when they arrive.)

Apocalypse: Hello. Allow me to introduce my new Horsemen.

(Liger, Rogue, Angel, and Nos walk out. All four of them have Horsemen circuitry on them, and Angel has become Archangel, and matches the Future Archangel perfectly.)

Professor: All is lost.

To Be Continued.


	2. The Dark War Part 2: Regrouping

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 2: The Dark War Part 2

Regrouping

(It opens directly where Part 1 left off. Marie walks up to Liger and Rogue.)

Marie: Mama? Daddy? Is that really you? (They don't respond at all.) Please, don't do this! Don't join this big blue goober!  
Wolverine: Come on, you two! When have you ever let anyone control you!!  
Deathstrike: I know you can fight this monster Jimmy! Now fight it!!

(Liger unsheathes his claws, and Rogue's eyes glow red with the energy of Scott's optic blasts.)

Deadpool: Well, we're boned.

(Liger attacks Wolverine claw to claw, and talks in a reverberating voice.)

Horseman Liger: This is all your fault Wolverine! You abandoned your family, and caused this to happen to me! (He roars and stabs Wolverine in the chest. He then tosses him aside and pounces on Sabertooth and becomes even more savage.) You stole my mother away from me, you hairy bastard!!!

(Rogue is blasting Mystique with optic blasts.)

Horseman Rogue: You manipulated me from the day you had Irene adopt me!! Leave me alone!!!!

(She blasts Mystique unconscious against a rock. Archangel is basically fighting everyone, and Nos is attacking those Archangel doesn't attack. Marie runs to Liger and grabs his arm before he can attack Wolverine again.)

Marie: Daddy, no! Don't do this!

(After Liger roars at her, he slashes her face, and knocks her unconscious. He then stops and stares at what he's done. Suddenly cut inside Liger's head as Jim is shackled by glowing bluish white shackles as he struggles.)

Apocalypse (telepathically): You belong to me.  
Jim: No! I'm not your pawn! My name is James Howlett Jr. I am Liger! And I won't be controlled!!!!

(Cut to Liger roaring as his circuitry shorts out, and he returns to normal. He stares around at all the fighting. He finds Rogue going Rogue-Hulk on Cyclops.)

Horseman Rogue: Cyclops broke Rogue's heart! Rogue rip off Cyclops' head!!!  
Liger: Rogue, stop!!

(Rogue turns to Liger; her eyes are still glowing blue-white.)

Liger: Rogue, please. We have to fight this, for Marie's sake.

(Jean uses the opportunity to move Scott away, and uses her telepathy to try and break Apocalypse's hold on Rogue. Suddenly, her eyes glow a fiery gold. (Cut to inside Rogue's head, as Rogue is shackled by the same chains that shackled Jim. She hears Jim calling to her, but she's having trouble getting out of the chains when suddenly, the whole room is cast into a warm fiery glow and Jean appears in her good-guy Phoenix outfit.)

Jean: Rogue, listen to Liger.  
Liger (becoming more distinct by the minute): Anna!  
Rogue: Anna? My-my name.  
Apocalypse (becoming more distant by the minute): You have no name.  
Liger: Anna!!  
Rogue: My name is Anna Marie!!!! I am the X-Woman, Rogue!!!

(Rogue suddenly breaks free of the Horseman wiring, but still remains as Rogue-Hulk.)

Rogue: Rogue rip off Blue Man's head!!!  
Liger: Whoa! Easy, Anna. Easy.

(Rogue calms down and returns to normal.)

Deadpool: Is anyone else turned on by her post-Rogue-Hulk look?  
Quicksilver: I don't wanna say. Her boyfriends right there.

(Cut to Archangel going in after Marie, who is healed up, but still dizzy from the attack.)

Horseman Archangel: You caused me to lose my wings!!!

(Cut to Liger running after him.)

Liger: Actually that'd be me, Warren!! (He jumps after Archangel, and cuts both metal wings off with his claws.) You tangle with my family, and you're gonna get hurt!!

(Rogue runs to Archangel, and touches his forehead. The wiring falls off, and he opens his eyes. As he's about to go after Apocalypse, Kurt teleports him into the Blackbird to stop him from getting hurt. Cut to Banshee fighting Nos. He flies at Nos, but Nos teleports him behind him, and bites his neck. As he sucks on Banshee's blood, Banshee becomes paler and paler until he actually disappears.)

Horseman Nos: One down!  
Liger: And One to go on Apocalypse's side!!

(Liger stabs Nos in the chest so that he falls to the ground, and falls unconscious. Then everyone turns to Apocalypse. He then launches a wave of energy from his hand that levels everyone.)

Liger: Oh, that broke something!  
Rogue: What?  
Liger: Every bone in my body!  
Deadpool: So, this is how the show ends.  
Marie: What show?  
Sabertooth: Don't even ask, brat. You'll just get a headache.

(Suddenly, the Fantasti-Car appears and blasts Apocalypse in the chest.)

Mr. Fantastic: Everyone's at the mansion! We have to regroup!!  
Cyclops: You guys go! Jean and I will cover you.

(Cut to the X-Men heading out, as Scott launches a continuous optic blast at Apocalypse, and Jean tries to use her telepathy to force Apocalypse into submission long enough for the others to get away, and is succeeding extremely well. When the Fantasti-Car and the Blackbird escape, Apocalypse gathers his strength and renders them unconscious.)

Mesmero: Shall we convert them?  
Apocalypse: I tried. Something about the girl is protecting them. We shall simply hold them as prisoners so that they'll come back. I have a vengeance to enact.

(Cut to the mansion. Dr. Banner, Spider-Man, Captain America, Thor, Sif, Amora, and the Warriors Three are there waiting for them.)

Professor: We should go to the lower levels to plan our next move.

(As they're walking, Amora gives Jim a wink. Rogue nearly grabs Thor's hammer to throw it at her before Jim stops her.)

Jim: Relax Anna.

(Cut to a planning room as the X-Men stand in sorrow over Banshee's death, and Scott and Jean's capture. Suddenly, they hear a whispering.)

Hank: That sounds like-  
Logan: Jean.  
Jean's voice: I'm here.

(Suddenly, an astrophysical Jean appears.)

Jean: Heroes of the world, time is limited.  
Kurt: Jean, where are you?  
Jean: In Apocalypse's stronghold. I've been able to hold him off from turning Scott and myself into Horsemen, but I can't keep it up forever. (Pause) Jim, you and Rogue must lead the team to the sphinx this time.  
Jim: What?  
Jean: He fears you and Rogue, Jim. He fears what you'll be now that you're free. (Jean pauses as she begins to fade.) Without you under his control, both you and Rogue have the power to defeat Apocalypse.  
Jim: I don't know.  
Jean: You have to lead them, Jim! The fate of the world is in your hands.  
Marie: So, no pressure Daddy.  
Jean: You must come as soon as you can.

(Jean's astral form disappears. Jim looks down as Rogue puts a hand on his shoulder. He looks at her, and then at everyone else. He stands up, the Professor smiles.)

Liger: Whatever's eating at us about fighting Apocalypse, we get past it! We rise to the challenge because we're a team, and we've got a job to do! Now who's with me?!

(Magneto and the entire Brotherhood raise their hands.)

Magneto: The entire force of the Brotherhood of Mutants is at your command, Liger.

(Spider-Man raises his hand.)

Spider-Man: I'm in.

(The Fantastic Four raise their hands.)

Mr. Fantastic: We're with you Jim.

(Thor, Sif, Amora, and the Warriors Three raise their hands.)

Thor: The power of Asgard is at thy side!

(Dr. Banner raises his hand.)

Dr. Banner: If you can use the Hulk to help you stop this threat, I'll help you.  
Liger: Thanks. Well? Are the rest of you in?

(All the X-Men raise their hands.)

Professor: It appears we have a unanimous agreement. When do you want to set out, Jim?  
Jim: We'll leave after a three hour rest. We'll be able to repair any wounds, and plan a strategy from that time.  
Professor: Excellent.

To Be Continued.


	3. The Dark War Part 3: Confrontation

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 3: The Dark War Part 3

Confrontation

(It opens two hours before the attack. Liger is discussing his plans with Thor, Gambit, and the Professor.)

Professor: Understand Liger, things are now in motion that can't be undone. If we succeed, Apocalypse will be defeated, but if he succeeds, Apocalypse's victory will be so complete that none will foresee the end of it while this world lasts.  
Liger: That blue freak has gone unchallenged long enough.  
Thor: Young James, you cannot achieve victory through strength of numbers.  
Liger: Not for ourselves, but we can give our plan a chance if we keep Apocalypse focused on the physical danger.  
Gambit: Certainty of death. Small chance of success. What are we waiting for, Christmas?

(Cut to the next hour. Rogue is bench pressing the couch Colossus is on, and Sif is shining her sword. Amora is still looking flirtatiously at Jim.)

Sif: By the way Young James, be wary. Amora might give you a love potion to be with her.  
Jim: Really?

(He looks over at her, not really interested, but proud that he's gotten the attraction of an Asgardian.)

Sif: Hey! She's only interested in thou because she thinks thou art the Chosen One.  
Jim: But I am the Chosen One. (Sif hits him in the head with her free hand.) Sorry. Um... Kidding.  
Rogue: Was that blonde hooker making goo-goo eyes at you again?  
Jim: Well...  
Rogue: I'm gonna rip her arms out!!  
Jim: Easy, Rogue. Easy.

(Cut to everyone boarding the Blackbird and the Fantasti-Car. As it flies off Archangel, with repaired wings, the Torch, and Thor fly by their side. Eventually, they reach the sphinx.)

Liger: Apocalypse!! Come out and fight me you coward!!

(Apocalypse appears with a semi-healed Nos.)

Liger (whispering): Kurt, Remy, now!

(As the fight begins, Nightcrawler and Gambit teleport into the sphinx and see Jean and Cyclops chained to a wall.)

Jean: Behind you!!

(Gambit ducks as Mesmero attacks him with an old sword. Gambit crashes his staff against it, and the sword shatters. He then sticks a card in a cloak pocket, and pats at the spot.)

Gambit: Good-bye.

(Within a few moments, it explodes, but before it does, Nightcrawler teleports Gambit, Cyclops, and Jean to the battle. It is going much better than last time. Nos is falling under all the fighters. Eventually, Deadpool shoots Nos full of tranquilizers, and the Hulk throws him into where the sphinx's nose was.)

Professor (telepathically): Jean, quick, get to the Blackbird!  
Jean (telepathically): Yes, Professor.

(Cut to Thor, Sif, and Amora attacking Apocalypse from the front as the Warriors Three attack from behind. Apocalypse uses his power to knock them all away. The FF attack with several fireballs, and an invisible force field to protect them. Apocalypse blasts them away with only a little more difficulty. Spider-Man and Captain America attack next. Spidey uses several web shots to stick Apocalypse's limbs to the side as Captain America throws his shield. Apocalypse has it change course, and Cap just manages to dodge. Then Marie and Talon attack with their claws, but Magneto simply repulses them both before they can even scratch them. Then Rogue and Liger attack. Liger actually manages to stab him in the shoulder, and Rogue punches him in the stomach. Angered, he holds them up with his power. They're obviously in pain, and neither of them can move.)

Liger: NOW!!!!

(Suddenly, an energy barrier appears around Apocalypse. It's being generated by Jean and the Professor.)

Rogue: You fell right into our trap Apocalypse!  
Apocalypse: True! In a few moments this shield will teleport me into a plane where I can have no influence, but I shall have vengeance on Liger and Rogue at least. (He tightens the psychic hold on Rogue and Liger.) Both of you were ultimately designed for my return, and yet you both betrayed me!! For this, you shall be punished! I shall grant you the wish you've carried in your hearts for many years, and let fate rip that wish away from you!!

(As Apocalypse begins to fade, so do Liger and Rogue. They reach out and hold hands with each other.)

Rogue: I love you, Jim!  
Liger: I know.

(They use their remaining strength to kiss before they both vanish.)

Marie: MAMA!!! DADDY!!!

(As she stares on, the scar over her eye disappears.)

Professor: Let us take this as a sign that we've changed our destinies.  
Marie: Professor, can you bring them back?  
Professor: They're not gone from this world, and even if they were it would be beyond any of our powers to do so.  
Marie: No. No, I can't have lost them again!

(Deathstrike's taking it even worse than Marie as she clutches at Wolverine.)

Deathstrike: My baby's gone again!!!

(Cut to the veranda of the mansion. Everyone is standing there.)

Professor: Thanks to you all, we've avoided a terrible fate. However, it cost us dearly. (Yuriko begins to cry again.) But I received a new addition to the vision just before Apocalypse left that may lighten your hearts.

(Cut to the vision as Xavier speaks.)

Professor: I saw a beautiful little girl of only a few hours of age being held by a very familiar man and woman.

(As the baby is seen with inquisitive eyes. Zoom out to reveal Rogue and Jim in their early twenties. Cut to the present as Marie sheds a few happy tears.)

Marie: Were the man and woman who I think they were?  
Professor: Indeed.

(Marie cries happily at the fact that her parents are still alive.)

Yuriko: Oh, I'm going to be a grandmother soon. What the hell are we doing here?! Let's go find them already!!  
Logan: Whoa, easy. We'll find them, but it may take a day or two for Cerebro to find 'em.  
Yuriko: Why must you harsh my emotional buzz? Why?

The End.


	4. XKids

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 4: X-Kids

(It opens at a window in Bayville High. Yuriko is now sitting at the principal's desk, putting her hands in her face. She looks at a picture on her desk. The same picture Jim used to have in his duffle. Jim and Yuriko when Jim was three. They're holding their claws out, and smiling. Suddenly, she sniffs the air, and she smells two familiar scents. Cut to just outside the high school, a little four year old boy with black hair that's very messy is being followed by a small girl of the same age with brown hair with a white streak in it.)

Boy: Stop following me!  
Girl: You still owe me an apology.  
Boy: For what?  
Girl: Holding my hand! Irene says that could hurt me!  
Boy: I don't even know you! Why would I be holding your hand?!

(He suddenly stops and sniffs the air.)

Girl: What?  
Boy: Hey, they've got meat in there. With barbecue sauce!!  
Girl: Ooh, cool! I'll consider us even if you include me in. I don't know where I am.  
Boy: Okay, but don't go eating my stuff.  
Girl: Don't go eating my stuff.

(As they sneak into the high school, Yuriko appears behind them.)

Yuriko: Oh, my goodness!

(The boy and girl scream and grab each other. Then they stop.)

Boy: Get your hands off.  
Girl: You grabbed me.

(They then stare at each other and jump away with a shout.)

Boy: Ewwwww. I touched a girl.  
Girl: Ewwwww. I touched a boy.

(Yuriko runs up and hugs the boy.)

Yuriko (half-crying): Oh, my little Jimmy! You're back! You're really back!  
Jimmy: Mommy? (He grabs her crying for joy) Mommy! My mommy!  
Yuriko: I can't believe it, my baby's back. I promise honey, we'll pick up right where we left off.  
Girl: Can you help me ma'am? I'm lost.  
Yuriko: How about you stay with us?  
Girl: But Irene will get worried.  
Yuriko: I'll call her, and ask if the people in my boarding house and I can watch you for her.  
Girl: Okay. My name's Anna.

(Yuriko realized from the moment she saw Jimmy and Anna acting like perfect strangers that they could not remember anything past their fourth year of life. Cut to Cerebro as the Professor calls Scott, Jean, and Logan.)

Professor: I've located Jim and Rogue, but they're right next to Yuriko's position, and there's something odd with their minds. They feel like the minds of four year olds.  
Jean: Oh! Remember what Apocalypse said? "I shall grant you the wish you've held in your hearts for many years."  
Scott: Jim and Rogue both had less than ideal childhoods, so Apocalypse...  
Logan: Turned 'em into squirts.  
Professor: Yes. We must act quickly or else Magneto will corrupt their minds to his way of thinking.

(Cut to Yuriko walking Jimmy and Anna to the Brotherhood's house.)

Yuriko: Your father is here too.  
Jimmy (half excited, half scared): Really?  
Yuriko: Yes. The people who hurt you and me are still in control of him, and they have an agent, Charles Xavier who steals away Mutant children to train them as the Colonel's lackeys.  
Jimmy: You mean Daddy's the bad guy?  
Yuriko: I'm afraid so, Honey.

(Cut to Logan, Jean, and Scott arriving in front of them. Jimmy screams and jumps into Yuriko's arms, and Anna grabs Yuriko's legs, she still has her strength, she just isn't good at controlling it.)

Jimmy: Save me, Mommy!  
Logan: Look Kid, I just wanna talk to you.  
Jimmy: No! You'll take me back! I'm not going back to the needles and loud noises!  
Logan: Kid, I'm not the bad guy.  
Jimmy: You're lying to me!! Mommy told me who you work for!  
Anna: Yeah! Go away, whatever your name is.  
Logan: Look squirts...  
Jean: Logan. (She walks up to the two children. They hold onto Yuriko, but not too tightly because she seems to have a nice look on her face.) Hello. If you wanna talk to us, here's something to use.

(Jean hands both of them a communicator like the one she gave to Rogue in Season 1 She then ruffles Jimmy's hair and pats Anna's head as she leaves.)

Scott: Shouldn't we...?  
Logan: It's their choice, Scott. We're still gonna keep an eye on him to make sure they're still safe.

(As they wave, Jimmy, and Anna wave a little.)

Jimmy & Anna: Bye-bye, lady.

(Cut to the Brotherhood house as Yuriko drops them off.)

Yuriko: Now, Mommy has to go back to school until 4:00, so you be a good boy for Mommy's friends. Okay Sweetie?  
Jimmy: Okay, Mommy.

(He hugs her. Anna looks sad at the fact that she doesn't have anyone. Wanda feels sympathetic and picks her up.)

Wanda: Hey, Anna! Are you ready to play?  
Anna (perking up): Okay!

(Cut to Jimmy looking at Fred.)

Jimmy: Wow! You're huge!! You're like a big blob!  
Fred: What did you call me?!  
Jimmy: I called you a Blob! A great big Blob! Blobby, Blobby, Blobby!

(Fred body slams Jim into the other side of the room.)

Lance: Blob! Do you want Deathstrike to kill us?

(Jimmy comes out with only a minor scratch on his cheek.)

Jimmy: Let's go again! Let's go again!  
Anna: No, no! It's my turn!  
Jimmy: No, me!  
Anna: No, me!  
Jimmy: No, me!  
Anna: No, me!  
Lance: Why don't you go at the same time? Blob's big enough for both.  
Jim and Anna: Okay.

(Fred body slams them, and they end up on the other side again. Jimmy's perfectly happy again, but Anna's crying. She has a cut on her arm. Wanda runs up to her in a sudden burst of maternal instincts.)

Wanda: Shh. It's okay. Auntie Wanda will heal up that nasty cut.

(She uses her abilities to heal her wound, and Anna becomes happy again.)

Anna: Let's go again!  
Wanda: No! You'll get hurt again, young lady!  
Anna: But I wanna play!  
Wanda: Then play a board game, not a game that causes you to cut yourself.

(Suddenly, Todd's tongue comes by. Anna grabs it. Since she's young, but still in relative control of her powers, her powers are only active when she's scared or angry, so she simply flings it to the other side without letting go, and Todd goes with her.)

Anna: Ooh.

(She then pulls a Bam-Bam and continually moves it back and forth with Todd slamming into the ground. Cut to later that night at the mansion. Laura is sitting on the couch sadly contemplating her brother being manipulated into believing she and the others were the bad guys. Suddenly, Kurt teleports next to her.)

Kurt: Hey, Laura. Are you all right?  
Laura: No. My big brother's turned into a little kid, and he's joined the Brotherhood.  
Kurt: Hey, we'll be able to get him back. He knows what's right. It's only a matter of time.

(They look at each other, and suddenly start kissing until Marie comes in.)

Marie: Uncle Kurt? Aunt Laura? Aren't you two comin' to bed? It's pretty late.  
Kurt: Alright. Bye. (As Marie goes into the kitchen, there's an awkward silence between Kurt and Laura until he looks at her again.) That was stupid.  
Laura: So stupid.  
Kurt: Really stupid. (Pause) Same time, same place?  
Laura: No, let's meet in your room it's more private.  
Kurt: Good thinking.

(Cut to the Brotherhood's house. Jimmy is holding a stuffed puppy as Yuriko tucks him in.)

Jimmy: Mommy, could you sing again?  
Yuriko (sweet voice): Of course, Honey. Let's try something new.

(She sings in a perfect alto.)

"_Home is behind, the world's ahead,  
And there are many paths to tread.  
Through shadow, to the edge of night.  
Until the stars are all aligned.  
Mist and shadow. Cloud and shade.  
All shall fade. All shall fade_."

(Jimmy's asleep by the time she sings about "_Through shadow, to the edge of night_.")

Yuriko: Sleep well My Little Warrior.

The End.


	5. Brotherhood PreSchool

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 5: Brotherhood Pre-School

(It opens as Yuriko leaves for work. Jimmy and she hug each other tightly.)

Yuriko: Now, you be a good boy again, okay?  
Jimmy: Okay.

(Cut to Jimmy and Anna playing with two flashlights like they were Lightsabers. They're both imitating the sounds. Eventually, Jimmy pretends to pierce her, it glances her shoulder.)

Jimmy: I won!  
Anna: No, you didn't. You only glanced my shoulder!  
Jimmy: Yeah, I did! I pierced your shoulder. Therefore, you can't fight anymore!  
Anna: Yes, I can!  
Jimmy: No, you can't!  
Anna: Yes, I can!!  
Jimmy: No, you can't!!  
Anna: Aunt Wanda!!!  
Jimmy: Uncle Lance!!!

(Lance and Wanda come in.)

Lance: What?  
Jimmy: Anna says I didn't win, but I did!  
Anna: No, you didn't!!!  
Jimmy: Yes, I did!!!  
Lance: Whoa, whoa! Easy you two. Let's just call it a draw.  
Jimmy & Anna (both disappointed): Okay.  
Lance: Let's play a less arguable game. Truth or Dare.  
Jimmy & Anna (excited): Okay.

(Wanda moves off to read a book.)

Lance: Okay, I'll ask you a question, and then say "Truth or dare" If you pick truth, you have to answer truthfully, and if you say dare, you have to do the dare.  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Lance: Alright. Jimmy, truth or dare? Did you like having Blob body slam you?  
Jimmy: Dare!  
Lance: Alright, your dare is that you have to call Blob, Blobby again.

(Jimmy walks up to Fred.)

Jimmy: Hi, Blobby!

(Fred punches him into the kitchen, this time he didn't enjoy it because he got a splinter in his finger.)

Jimmy (crying): Ahhaha!!! Ouch!!!  
Anna: My turn! My turn!  
Lance: Okay, truth or dare. Do you like Toad?  
Anna: Dare!  
Lance: Okay, you have to punch Toad as hard as you can in the stomach.

(Anna walks up to Todd and punches him with all her strength in his stomach, he accidently lets out green goop that gets all over Anna.)

Anna (crying): Ahh! I'm wet and sticky!!

(Wanda comes down and sees Jimmy crying as he holds his wrist, and Anna covered in slime and crying.)

Wanda: Avalanche, what on Earth did you do?!!  
Lance: Um... Well, we were just playing, and-

(Wanda slaps him in the back of the head, and goes to Jimmy first as he's the one in physical pain.)

Wanda: Shh. Just let Auntie Wanda take the nasty splinter out.  
Jimmy: No! It hurts!  
Wanda: Tell you what, if it hurts, you can squeeze Lance's hand when I take it out.

(Lance walks over, and Jimmy holds his hand. As Wanda takes it out, Jimmy squeezes Lance's hand tightly.)

Lance: AHHH!!! Jim, let go of my hand!!!!!

(When he lets go, he sees a foot long splinter in Wanda's hand.)

Jimmy: Whoa!  
Wanda: Big isn't it? Now, play a nice, safe, game with Uncle Lance while I see how Anna's doing.

(As Lance grabs the Playstation 3, wincing slightly at the pain, Wanda walks up to Anna.)

Wanda: What's wrong, Honey?  
Anna: I'm sticky.  
Wanda: Alright, I'll clean you up.

(She carries her to the bathroom and closes the door as Lance puts in an _Old Yeller_ DVD.)

Lance: Let's be nice and wait for Anna okay?  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Lance: You wanna play a prank on Quicksilver?  
Jimmy: Yeah!!

(Lance and Jimmy paint a small patch of Toad's slime in front of Quicksilver's bedroom door. Cut to Anna coming out, in a new pink sweater, and blue XS jeans.)

Lance: Hey, Anna! We were about to watch _Old Yeller_!  
Anna: Okay.

(The whole gang minus Quicksilver watch the movie until it gets to the part where Old Yeller has rabies.)

Jimmy: Aunt Wanda, what's going to happen to Yeller?  
Wanda: You want me to turn it off?  
Jimmy: I don't know. (We here the TV sounds of Yeller yelping angrily.) Mmm.

(As Travis prepares to shoot, Wanda holds Jimmy and Anna's head to her body so that they won't have to see it. We suddenly hear a bang. Jimmy and Anna begin crying.)

Wanda: Shh. It's okay. Let's watch something happier next, okay?  
Jimmy & Anna (still crying): Okay.  
Todd: How 'bout _Shrek_?  
Wanda: You moron that's rated PG.  
Todd: Oh. How 'bout the BBC version of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_? That should be tame enough.  
Wanda: Alright.

(Cut to Yuriko returning home. Jimmy and Anna are resting against Wanda, who is reading a book.)

Yuriko: Aww. Did they fall asleep?  
Wanda: Yeah. We were watching _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_, and they conked out by the time Lucy came back from Narnia.  
Yuriko: Oh, isn't that precious?  
Wanda: Yeah. Can I keep one of them?  
Yuriko: You can take Anna, but if you try to steal my Jimmy away, I will kill you.  
Wanda: That's cool.

(Cut to the mansion as Jean and Scott are talking.)

Scott: Are you sure, they'll come?  
Jean: Trust me. I have a feeling Marie will be born into the X-Men.

(Marie walks down in a futuristic version of her mother's main civilian outfit.)

Marie: I hope so. Although I like Magneto. I mean, he was my friend back home.  
Scott: True.

(Cut to the room Marie's sharing with Kitty and Laura until Anna is back. She knocks on the door.)

Laura: Come in.  
Marie: Hey, Laur-AHHH!!!

(Cut to Laura running out, and stopping at the banister holding her eyes.)

Marie: My eyes!!!! My eyes!  
Laura: Shh. Please keep it down.  
Marie: Please tell me you were waiting for a guy and not me, or Kitty.  
Laura: Yes. I was, um...  
Marie: Oh! You were waiting for Uncle Kurt!

(Kurt sneaks over, and sees Laura and Marie talking.)

Kurt: Uh-oh.  
Marie: Oh, this is huge! I've got to tell someone!  
Laura & Kurt: No, no, no!

(They drag her into Laura's room.)

Kurt: Look. We don't wanna tell anyone because we don't want them to find out.  
Marie: Well, you're gonna have to tell Mama and Daddy when they come back. Otherwise, Daddy's gonna kill you, Uncle Kurt.  
Kurt: Alright, we'll tell them as soon as we can, but please keep our secret.  
Marie: No! No, I'm not keeping any more secrets! I don't wanna go back to the "Having to censor ever other word I say" thing.

(Laura looks at Marie with the cute puppy dog look.)

Laura: Please, Marie? Please?  
Marie: Oh, alright. (She walks out to grab something to drink.) How could I have fallen for that? I've done that to Mama since I was 3.

The End.


	6. Choice of the Children

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 6: Choice of the Children

(It opens with Yuriko taking Jimmy and Anna to her office as Magneto wants to speak to them as a final conversion to his views. There are several people walking by both faculty and students.)

Jimmy: Are all these people students?  
Yuriko: Just the teenagers, Dear.  
Jimmy: Oh.

(Cut to Yuriko's office as Jimmy and Anna are walking around looking at everything.)

Jimmy: When will Mr. Magneto come, Mommy?  
Yuriko: I'm not sure sweetie. (Suddenly, the intercom buzzes.) Yes?  
Secretary: Principal Howlett, the faculty needs you in the teachers' longue.  
Yuriko: I'll be right there.

(She goes over to Jimmy.)

Yuriko: Now you be a good boy for Mommy and stay here. Okay?  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Yuriko: Alright.

(She leaves. Anna walks over to Jimmy.)

Anna: Hey Jimmy, do you wanna play the shadow game?  
Jimmy: What's the shadow game?  
Anna: What's the shadow game?  
Jimmy: I asked you first.  
Anna: I asked you first.  
Jimmy: No you didn't.  
Anna: No you didn't  
Jimmy: Stop it.  
Anna: Stop it.  
Jimmy: Stop it!  
Anna: Stop it!

(Jimmy runs out of the room just as the school day begins. Anna copies him.)

Jimmy: Mommy!!! She's copying me, and she won't stop!!!  
Anna: Mommy!!! She's copying me, and she won't stop!!!

(Eventually, Jimmy and Anna bump into Laura, Kurt, and Kitty.)

Jimmy: Hello.  
Anna: Hello.  
Jimmy: Stop it!!!  
Anna: Stop it!!!

(Jimmy slams his foot on Anna's.)

Anna: Ow!!!

(She slams her foot on Jimmy.)

Jimmy: Ow!!!

(They're about to fight when Kurt grabs Anna, and Laura grabs Jimmy.)

Laura: Can't you two just get along?  
Jimmy: I don't want to.  
Anna: Me neither.  
Jimmy: Ha! I won!!  
Anna: Ah, dang!  
Kitty: We better take them back to Yuriko's office. She'll go frantic if she finds them missing.

(Cut to Yuriko's office. She's looking all over for Jimmy when she sniffs him. She sees Jimmy and runs to him. She then hugs Jimmy and kisses him all over.)

Yuriko: Oh, my baby! You're okay! (She grabs Jimmy's shoulders firmly but not roughly.) Don't you ever scare me like that again, young man! Do you understand?!  
Jimmy: Yes Mommy.

(She then hugs Kurt, Kitty, and Laura for bringing Jimmy back and shakes Anna's hand.)

Yuriko: I'll see to it that you three get special awards for this!  
Laura: Thanks.

(As they leave, Magneto appears.)

Magneto: Hello children. I don't believe we've been introduced. I am Erik Magnus Lensher. You may call me Magneto.  
Jimmy: Hi Mr. Magneto.  
Magneto: Hello. Now, I believe it's time we talked.  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Magneto: Now, Charles Xavier was and still is a good friend of mine, but he has been twisted by Weapon X into believing what he's doing is right. I saw through their lies and brought Mutants together to fight against them. Join me, and I'll do my best to bring your father into the fold.  
Jimmy: Ooh.  
Yuriko: Hmph.  
Anna: Mrs. Howlett, are you mad?  
Magneto: Don't mind her; she's still angry at Wolverine for not being there for her. Of course that couldn't be helped after Weapon X kidnapped him.  
Jimmy: Why?  
Magneto: They wiped his memories, so that he didn't even know you or your mother existed.

(Yuriko suddenly looks on with interest. She knew he had a memory wipe, but she didn't know that it had stretched to her.)

Magneto: My children, Pietro and Wanda, are planning a raid on Charles' mansion. Would you like to join them? Just as observers.  
Jimmy: Okay. You wanna see something cool I have?  
Magneto: Certainly.

(Jimmy unsheathes his claws, and then he cries in pain.)

Jimmy: Ahhaha!!! Ouch!  
Yuriko: Oh Jimmy, are you okay? Don't worry you'll get used to it. I promise.  
Jimmy (still crying): Okay Mommy.  
Anna: Hey Mr. Magneto, look what I can do!!

(Anna lifts both Yuriko and Jimmy by their feet; she then pulls a Peter Pan and flies off.)

Anna: Lookie!  
Magneto: Both of your skills are very impressive.  
Jimmy & Anna: Yay!

(Cut to the mansion as Deathstrike, Quicksilver, Scarlet Witch, Jimmy, and Anna are at the hill of the mansion.)

Anna: Now what?  
Quicksilver: Now, we attack.  
Jimmy: We're not going to hurt anyone, are we?  
Quicksilver: That depends.  
Jimmy: I don't wanna hurt people.

(Jimmy holds onto Deathstrike.)

Deathstrike: Oh, Honey. Don't worry; I won't make you hurt people.

(They go onto the grounds and the X-Men come out. Everyone except Marie is in the uniforms from Xavier's vision. Marie is simply not wearing her trench coat. Nightcrawler steps out to try and talk to them.)

Nightcrawler: Hey, do you two remember me?  
Jimmy & Anna: Kurt!!  
Laura: Why don't you guys join us? We're the good guys.  
Jimmy: But Mommy and Mr. Magneto said you were the bad guys.  
Jean: Hey, we won't force you, but just think about things a little before you make a choice okay?  
Quicksilver: Okay, enough talking.

(He runs up and punches Jean hard in the stomach.)

Jimmy: Hey, that was mean!

(Jimmy stomps on Quicksilver's foot.)

Quicksilver: OW!!!!! Watch that thing in your foot your little... (He notices Deathstrike starring at him angrily.) Kid you.  
Cyclops: Jim, Ro-Anna. It's up to you to decide.  
Anna: Who's Roanna?

(Jimmy does the "I don't know" grunt.)

Jimmy: Mommy, what should we do?  
Deathstrike: It's up to you and Anna sweetie.  
Jimmy: Well, these people smell nicer than you. No offense Aunt Wanda.  
Scarlet Witch: No problem, and it's Scarlet Witch when I'm in this outfit.  
Jimmy: Sorry Aunt Scarlet Witch.  
Anna: Any way, these people seem to have a lot more nice people. No offense to you or Uncle Lance Aunt Scarlet Witch.  
Scarlet Witch: Again, none taken.  
Quicksilver: I've taken some.

(Jimmy and Anna stick their tongues out at Quicksilver.)

Deathstrike: Jimmy!! Remember your manners!  
Jimmy: Sorry Mommy.

(Jimmy and Anna look between the X-Men and the Brotherhood. Wolverine walks up. Jimmy looks at him, and he then looks at Deathstrike.)

Jimmy: Mommy, will you come with us, please?  
Deathstrike: Well, since I really don't want to lose you again... Pietro, Wanda, please give your father my sincerest apologies, but I'm needed with my baby.

(She walks over holding Jimmy's hand, and Jimmy's holding Anna's.)

Jimmy: Yay! My mommy and daddy are together again!  
Deathstrike: Now that might take a little longer dear.  
Jimmy: Ahh.  
Scarlet Witch: Well, I guess that ends that. (She points at Jean and Scott.) But if I hear anything about the two of them being mistreated, you'll have to answer to me.  
Jean: Dually noted Wanda.

(The two walk away to where Magneto was waiting.)

Scarlet Witch: I'm sorry, Father. Jimmy and Anna chose the X-Men.  
Magneto: It is not wholly unexpected. Don't beat yourselves up about it.  
Quicksilver: And Deathstrike's joined up with them too.  
Magneto: Again, not completely unexpected. Now, let's discuss future plans.

Scarlet Witch & Pietro: Yes, sir.

(Cut to the mansion as Laura and Kurt are in their pajamas in Kurt's room. They're snuggling. Suddenly, they hear a knock, and Laura rolls off the bed covertly.)

Kurt: Come in.

(Jimmy comes in holding some luggage.)

Jimmy: Mr. Xavier said I should be comfortable here.  
Kurt: Cool.  
Jimmy: I'm going down to grab some chicken from the kitchen. You want some?  
Kurt: No thank you.  
Jimmy: Are you sure? According to Miss Storm it's really good chicken.  
Kurt: For the last time, no!  
Jimmy: Okay.

(Jimmy leaves, and Laura comes back up from the bed.)

Kurt: I'm so sorry that took so long. He kept asking if I wanted chicken.  
Laura: Chicken? I could go for some chicken.

(As Kurt turns to the door, Laura ducks under the bed.)

Kurt: Hey, Jim!  
Jimmy: Yeah?  
Kurt: Could you grab me a couple wings and a Coke? Ngiaahahahhh! Diet Coke.  
Jimmy: Okay. What's a Ngiaahahahhh?  
Kurt: Oh, it's German for some chips.  
Jimmy: Okay.

(As Jimmy leaves, Marie walks in.)

Marie: You said you were gonna tell them when they returned.  
Laura: Well, technically, they haven't completely returned. So...  
Marie: So you're gonna lie to two innocent children until the Professor figures out how to restore them to their proper ages?  
Kurt: Well...  
Marie: Oh, I don't believe this!

(Marie slams the door, and Anna's standing right there.

Anna: What'cha doin'?  
Marie: Nothing Ma-Anna!  
Anna: No, my name's Anna. Not Manna.  
Marie: Yes, of course. Well go to bed. I've promised to show you around the school tomorrow.  
Anna (excitedly): Okay!!

The End.


	7. Second Honeymoon

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 7: Second Honeymoon

(It opens Jimmy waking up, as Laura is about to sneak out. She's at the door when Jimmy sees her.)

Jimmy: Laura? What are you doing here?  
Laura: I just wanted you to see if you were up. I saw you were sleeping, so I was about to leave.  
Jimmy: Thank you. (He walks up and hugs her.) I love my big sister.  
Laura: Aww. Now run off to the bathroom. I wanna talk to Kurt for a second.  
Jimmy: Okay.

(Jimmy runs off.)

Laura: So Kurt, do you think we could convince the Professor to keep him like that?  
Kurt: I'm not sure, but I'd wager that we couldn't.  
Laura: Yeah, true.

(Cut to Jimmy and Anna arguing on their way to breakfast. They're still in their pajamas, and they're stuck to their bodies because they forgot to dry themselves.)

Anna: You took a long time in the bathroom on purpose.  
Jimmy: I did not!  
Anna: Ya did too!

(They argue all the way to the breakfast table. Yuriko picks Jimmy up and sets him on the table.)

Yuriko: What do you want, dear? I made breakfast.  
Jimmy: Chocolate cake!  
Yuriko: Except that.  
Jimmy: Aww.

(As everyone has breakfast, Jimmy's trying to grab the sausage.)

Logan: Kid, ask, and it'll get passed to ya.  
Jimmy: Okay. Pass the sausage.  
Yuriko: What's the magic word, dear?  
Jimmy: Abra cadabra?  
Yuriko: Uh-uh.  
Jimmy: Shazam?  
Yuriko: Jimmy. You know what I'm saying.  
Jimmy: Okay. Can I have the sausage please?  
Jean: Yes, you can.

(Jimmy's about to grab the sausages when Yuriko does the Umbridge couch, except in a nice way.)

Yuriko: Jimmy, what do we say?  
Jimmy: Thank you Aunt Jean.  
Anna: Marie, can I have the eggs, please?  
Marie: Of course you can Anna.  
Professor: So, Logan and Yuriko, I tracked Deadpool and Sabertooth to Vancouver. I'd like you two to investigate.  
Jimmy & Anna: Me too! Me too!!  
Marie: No, no. It's too dangerous for you two. Besides, I have to show you two around.  
Jimmy & Anna: Okay.

(Cut to Wolverine and Deathstrike leaving. Deathstrike's X-Men uniform is basically an animated version of her movie outfit with the X symbol on her buckle. She's saying a hurried good-bye to Jimmy.)

Deathstrike: Now you be a good boy for Mommy, and listen to what Marie, Kurt, and Laura tell you, okay Dear?  
Jimmy: Okay Mommy.  
Wolverine: Kid, do me a favor and don't get into trouble while we're gone.  
Jimmy: Okay Daddy.  
Anna: By Mr. and Mrs. Howlett.  
Wolverine: Later Squirt.  
Deathstrike (off handedly): Yeah, good-bye Anna.

(Marie takes Anna and Jimmy's hands.)

Marie: Don't worry. I'll show you around.

(Suddenly, a half-way grown Howler runs up.)

Jimmy & Anna: A doggie!!

(Howler runs up and licks the two of them at once. Jimmy and Anna giggle.)

Marie: Oh, this is Howler, he's the family dog.  
Jimmy: Hi Howler.  
Anna: Hello.

(Howler licks them again.)

Marie: Okay, boy. That's enough. Come on, we've got a lot more to see.

(Cut to the Blackbird arriving in Vancouver.)

Wolverine: So, um... how old are ya?  
Deathstrike: Logan, it's impolite to ask a woman's age. But to answer your question, I'm 141 years old according to my file. My father was the Japanese ambassador for Canada. We met... (She thinks as her actual memories begin. They've been coming back more and more since she first read her file.) We met during World War II when I enlisted with the-  
Wolverine & Deathstrike: Canadian Special Ops.

(As they land at the area Deadpool and Sabertooth are supposed to be at, cut to the same area in 1946. A nicely trimmed Logan and Yuriko hold hands before a minister.)

Minister: Do you, Lieutenant James Howlett take Corporal Yuriko Oyama as your wife?  
James: I do.  
Minister: And do you, Corporal Yuriko Oyama take James Howlett as your husband?  
Yuriko: I do.  
Minister: I now pronounce you man and wife.

(The two of them kiss passionately. Cut to 1986. Yuriko arrives with a wide smile on her face.)

Yuriko: Logan, I'm pregnant.  
Logan: Whoa. I'm gonna go grab some things. What do you want?  
Yuriko: A meat-lovers pizza.  
Logan: Alright.

(They kiss. Logan then walks to the car, but once he's out of sight of the cottage, he's stopped by Sabertooth and Deadpool.)

Deadpool: Hey, Logan old buddy. It's been awhile since Team X split up.  
Sabertooth: So how are you Jimmy?

(Logan extends three bone claws from his knuckles.)

Logan: I was better before you came back, Victor!

(Deadpool shoots him full of tranquilizers, and Sabertooth carries him away. Cut to dusk as Yuriko sits at the table. She looks at a wedding picture of her and Logan. She then sets it down angrily, puts her head in her hands, and cries. Cut to the present as Wolverine and Deathstrike approach their old house. It's been ransacked, and Wolverine can smell Deadpool and Sabertooth inside.)

Wolverine: Alright. Time for a little reunion.

(Wolverine and Deathstrike extend their claws, but before they can enter, Deathstrike holds one of her claws to Wolverine's throat.)

Deathstrike: Why didn't you come back? I waited for you for four years!  
Wolverine: They took my memories away. The only thing I could remember was that I fought with Captain America. Everything else was a blank until I met Xavier.  
Deathstrike (tearing up): So you remembered fighting a man who ended up on a block of ice, but you didn't remember your wife or your child?!  
Wolverine: Yuriko, I'll do everything I can to make things right again if you let me. Will you?  
Deathstrike: Alright. I'll just work my anger on you out on Deadpool and Sabertooth.  
Wolverine: No, Sabertooth's mine!  
Deathstrike: Okay. I'll just take all my frustrations about Team X out on Deadpool.

(Cut to the two of them going in. Deadpool and Sabertooth are sitting in the living room, Deadpool's sharpening his sword, and Sabertooth's sharpening his new claws.)

Deadpool: Hey Logan, Yuriko! Welcome home!!  
Sabertooth: Nice place you had here, Wolverine.

(Wolverine and Deathstrike get ready to fight.)

Wolverine: Now I have an even bigger reason to hate you dweeps!!  
Deadpool: Oh, crap! He remembers the kidnapping!

(Wolverine sinks his claws into Sabertooth, and Sabertooth tries to sink his claws in too, but Deathstrike hits him on the head with Deadpool.)

Deadpool: Ow, my brain!!  
Sabertooth: Get out of my way, Deadpool!!

(He shoves Deadpool away and attacks Wolverine and Deathstrike. Both of them plunges their claws into his chest and back so much that Sabertooth loses consciousness.)

Wolverine: I'm guessing they planned this.

(Wolverine grabs Sabertooth, and Deathstrike grabs Deadpool, who's still mumbling nonsense.)

Deadpool: But I wanna shoot the bunny, Mommy.  
Wolverine: Oh, does this guy ever shut up.  
Deathstrike: I honestly doubt it.

(They throw the two of them off a cliff, and get back onto the Blackbird. But before they go, Deathstrike and Wolverine kiss like they did in the good old days. Cut to the mansion as Jimmy and Anna wait for Logan and Yuriko. They're both hugging Howler around the chest, which they need to stand up to reach. The Blackbird touches down, and Logan and Yuriko come out.)

Jimmy: Mommy!! Daddy!!

(He runs up and hugs them. Anna walks up, Wolverine ruffles her hair like an uncle, and Yuriko just gives a curt nod like a distant cousin.)

Anna: Hi Mr. Howlett!!  
Logan: Hey, Squirt. Just call me Logan.  
Anna: Okay Uncle Logan.  
Logan (chuckling): Close enough.  
Jimmy: Mommy, have you met Howler?  
Yuriko: Oh, yes. He's the wolf-puppy (There's a quick pause as Yuriko comes up with a name.) Marie found.  
Jimmy: Can he sleep in my room?  
Yuriko: No.  
Jimmy: Please Mommy.

(Jimmy gives her the big puppy eyes look.)

Yuriko: Don't give me the puppy eyes look, young man! I invented that look!

(Jimmy is still starring at her with the look.)

Yuriko: Oh! I wish I'd never invented that look.

(Cut to Jimmy sleeping while he pets Howler. Logan and Yuriko watches on.)

Yuriko: Oh, I really wish we could just let Jimmy stay little.  
Logan: Hey, look on the bright side, fairly soon you'll be a grandmother.

(Yuriko laughs a little and walks with Logan to their room.)

The End.


	8. Christmas Truce

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 8: Christmas Truce

(It opens a week before Christmas. Jimmy and Anna are trying to sneak down stairs to shake the presents when Marie grabs them.)

Marie: Uh-uh-uh. Those are for Christmas. Now, why don't you tell me what you want for Christmas? I'll put in a good word for Santa.  
Jimmy: Who's that?  
Anna: You don't know who Santa is?  
Marie: Anna! Just tell me what you want, and I'll do my best to get it.  
Jimmy: I want my friends from the Brotherhood to be here!  
Marie: Aww. Isn't that the cutest thing you ever heard? Oh, man! I've become my mother.

(Cut to Laura and Kurt kissing in Laura's room when Marie comes in.)

Marie: Oh, I don't wanna see that! (They stop and stare at Marie.) Are you gonna tell them now? I mean you've had a lot of close calls.  
Laura: No we haven't.  
Marie: Oh, really?

(Cut to the end of Episode 6 as Jimmy stands there.)

Jimmy: I'm gonna grab some chicken. You want some?  
Kurt: No thank you.  
Jimmy: Are you sure? According to Miss Storm it's really good chicken.  
Kurt: For the last time, no!  
Jimmy: Okay.

(Jimmy leaves and Laura comes back up from under the bed.)

Kurt: I'm so sorry that took so long. He kept asking me if I wanted chicken.  
Laura: Chicken? I could go for some chicken.

(As Kurt turns to the door, Laura rolls off the bed again.)

Kurt: Hey Jim!  
Jimmy: Yeah?  
Kurt: Could you grab me a couple wings and a Coke? Ngiaahahahhh! Diet Coke.

(Cut to the present.)

Kurt: It wasn't that bad.  
Marie: Every time Jimmy wants chips he goes "Ngiaahahahhh!"  
Kurt: Okay, we'll try to be more careful.  
Marie: No! You're gonna tell them, and you're gonna tell them now!

(Marie grabs Kurt's ear.)

Kurt: Ow, ow, ow! Okay!! I'll tell them the first chance I get! (Anna comes in.) I'm going out with Laura!!  
Anna: Ooh, Jimmy's gonna kill Kurt dead.  
Kurt: Ngiaahahahhh!  
Anna: I'll get 'em.

(Marie slaps herself in the forehead. Cut to the day before Christmas. Marie goes over to the Brotherhood's house. She uses her psi blades to get their attention.)

Wanda: What?!!  
Marie: It would mean a lot to Jimmy and Anna if you'd come spend Christmas with us.  
Wanda: All five of us?  
Marie: Yup.  
Wanda: We'll think about it.

(Cut to later that night. Jimmy and Anna are about to go to bed when there's a knock on the door. Marie goes to answer it. In the door are Todd, Fred, Lance, Pietro, and Wanda. Jimmy and Anna run to them.)

Jimmy & Anna: Aunt Wanda!! Uncle Lance!!

(They hug all of them in turn.)

Jimmy: Blobby!!!  
Fred: Tomorrow, Little Guy.  
Jimmy: Okay.

(Cut to the next morning. Everyone's in their pajamas, except Wanda is wearing a bath robe as her nighty is a bit too revealing. Everyone exchanges presents with each other. Jimmy hands Anna a Superman action figure, and Lance gives Jimmy a copy of _Old Yeller_. Lance and Kitty exchange gifts too. Eventually they move outside for the games. Yuriko's wrapped Jimmy up so much he can barely move his legs, and he can't move his arms at all.)

Jimmy: Mommy, I can't move.  
Yuriko: Oh that's not true. Take a few steps.

(Jimmy takes one ridiculously small step, falls down, and rolls down the hill. After that, he's laughing. Eventually, he is able to move freely in his snow gear. He walks to Fred.)

Jimmy: Blobby!!

(Fred body slams him into a snow drift. Jimmy walks out grinning.)

Jimmy: Let's go again! Let's go again!  
Logan: No Jimmy, it's Anna's turn.  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Anna: Yay!  
Jean & Wanda: Now Anna, be careful!  
Anna: Okay.

(She walks up to Fred.)

Anna: Blobby!!

(Fred body slams her into the snow drift. She laughs when she comes out. Wanda and Jean are looking her over to make sure she's safe just as much as Yuriko is with Jimmy. Cut to dinner as everyone gets third helpings, and Lance and Kitty get caught under the mistle toe.)

Kurt: Oh, now you two have to kiss.

(Lance and Kitty kiss for three seconds.)

Jimmy & Anna: Lance and Kitty sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Lance with a baby carriage.  
Lance: Funny you two.

(Cut to the Brotherhood about to leave. Lance and Scott are shaking hands.)

Lance: We should make this a yearly thing.  
Scott: Good idea.

(Cut to Kurt sneaking around when Marie catches up to him.)

Marie: Aren't you gonna tell Jimmy?  
Kurt: No way! Anna's right! He'll kill me!  
Marie: Oh, no he won't. Now-  
Jimmy: Hi Marie!

(Jimmy comes in with his hand on the back of Howler's neck.)

Marie: Oh, Jimmy. Did you enjoy your present?  
Jimmy: Yes. Thank you.

(Jimmy hugs Marie, and kisses her on the cheek.)

Jimmy: Bye-bye.

(As Marie waves at Jimmy, Kurt sneaks away.)

Marie: Oh, well. I guess they can wait to tell him until after Christmas.

The End.


	9. Growth Spurt

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 9: Growth Spurt

(It opens with Yuriko trying to get Jimmy to go to sleep, but he's acting like he just drank an entire case of Mountain Dew.)

Yuriko: Now, Jimmy. It's time for bed. You've had your story; you've had your drink of water. (Jimmy tries to get out but Yuriko tickles him into submission and adds in a sweet voice.) You're trying to make a break for it. You've done everything but lie down and close your eyes. Now it's time for bed.  
Jimmy: Mommy, will you sing to me again?  
Yuriko: Oh, alright.

(Yuriko sings a Japanese lullaby that conks Jimmy out one third of the way through it. Yuriko then walks to her room.)

Logan: The kid put up a fight tonight, huh?  
Yuriko: Yes.  
Logan: Oh well. Hey, Chuck says he thinks he knows how to get Jim and Rogue back to normal.  
Yuriko: But I don't want Jimmy normal yet.  
Logan: Hey, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later.  
Yuriko: True.

(Cut to that morning as Jimmy is tugging on Kurt's tail to wake him up.)

Jimmy: Wake up Kurt!  
Kurt: Oh, come on Jim. It's Saturday.  
Jimmy: So?  
Kurt: Can't you go talk to your sister?  
Jimmy: I don't wanna disturb her or Kitty or Marie.

(Cut to the hall as Kurt carries him out and places him out there.)

Jimmy: Okay, see you at breakfast Kurt.

(Anna comes out rubbing her eyes as she cries a little.)

Jimmy: Are you okay, Anna?  
Anna: I had a bad dream.  
Jimmy: What happened?  
Anna: A big blue monster with red eyes ate this old lady and old man. They had to be like 18.  
Jimmy: Whoa! I had the same dream. That's why I woke up so early.  
Anna: Really?  
Jimmy: Why else would I be up this early on a Saturday?  
Anna: Good point.

(Cut to the two of them at breakfast. Jim is grabbing a bit of everything.)

Professor: Jimmy, Anna. I'd like to talk to you privately for a moment after breakfast.  
Jimmy: Okay.  
Anna: Sure.

(Cut to the Professor's office as he finishes explaining things to Jimmy and Anna.)

Jimmy & Anna: Eww. (They then stare at each other and point.) Ewwwww!!!!!!  
Professor: Trust me; you'll feel differently after Gambit and Marie take you to Asgard.  
Jimmy & Anna: What's that?  
Professor: You'll see.

(Cut to a specially equipped Blackbird that will allow them to make the flight to Asgard. Jimmy and Anna are running around making airplane noises. Gambit yawns and tries to put his arm around Marie's shoulder after setting the jet on auto-pilot.)

Marie: Get away from me, I said no!  
Gambit: Ah, man.

(Eventually, they reach Asgard. Jimmy and Anna run out before Marie and Gambit.)

Marie: Wait for us you two!

(They meet Thor and Sif and stare at the two of them.)

Jimmy & Anna: Whoa!!  
Thor: Professor Xavier said thou would be coming. We've been thinking of a way to restore thee to thy proper ages.  
Jimmy & Anna: Huh?  
Marie: They know how to get you two back to normal.  
Thor: Amora will be able to reverse the spell. You just have to convince her.  
Gambit: Heh! All too easy.  
Marie: You're charmin' Uncle Remy, but not that charmin'.

(They make it to Amora's personal fortress a few miles away from Asgard. Amora's waiting for them.)

Amora: I know what errand thou hast come for. I shallt restore their ages if Liger kisses me, and means it.  
Marie: Lady, you're disturbin' on so many levels.  
Amora: Agree, and I shall return Young James to normal first, and after the payment, I shall return Lady Anna to normal.  
Anna: Ha, ha! Your name's James.  
Jimmy: So's my dad's  
Anna: No it's not.  
Jimmy: Yes it is.  
Anna: No it isn't.  
Gambit: Okay! We agree.  
Amora: Very well.

(Amora closes her eyes and a green light envelops Jimmy, and when the light disappears, he's 18 again.)

Jim: Yes! I'm back.  
Anna: You look like Uncle Logan.  
Jim: Thanks. (He turns to Amora.) Alright, let's get this over with.  
Amora: In a minute. When you kiss me, you must mean it, or I won't restore her.  
Jim: Mmm.

(Eventually, he kisses her on the lips. As he does so Anna turns back into Rogue.)

Rogue: James Howlett!!!

(Jim tosses Amora away as she smiles.)

Jim: It isn't what it looks like!  
Rogue: You're so lucky I know that!

(As the get out, Jim seems eager to leave as soon as possible.)

Gambit: What's the problem?  
Jim: I wanna get out of here before Amora realizes I was able to kiss her because I was picturing a naked Rogue.  
Rogue: Jim, we aren't even married yet.  
Jim: What?

(Cut to the four of them returning to the mansion as Kurt and Laura arrive. Jim walks up and shakes Kurt's hand.)

Jim: Kurt! Buddy! (He hugs Laura.) Sis!

(He hugs Yuriko and shakes Logan's hand.)

Jim: Mom! Dad!

(He then holds Rogue's hand.)

Jim: Rogue.  
Rogue: Jim.

(The two of them kiss for five minutes. Deathstrike tries to pull them apart before she gives up.)

Yuriko: Kids!

The End.


	10. Secrets and Proposes

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 10: Secrets and Proposes

(It opens with Kurt sneaking into Laura's room when Rogue grabs him by the ear and drags him inside. Marie's there too.)

Marie: Kurt, you still have to tell Daddy. If you don't, you're gonna hate yourself.  
Kurt: But if I do tell him, he's gonna hate myself. And he hurts who he hates. Look at Nos.  
Rogue: Kurt, you have to tell him. I'm sure he won't over react.

(Jim comes in, and he stops after seeing Laura, Marie, Rogue, and Kurt in the same room.)

Jim: What are you guys doing here?  
Rogue: Kurt wants to tell you something.  
Jim: Alright, but first, Laura, Mom wants to talk to you.

(Laura runs off like a nuclear explosion was about to happen.)

Jim: So, what do you want to talk about Kurt?  
Kurt: I'm... Well... You see...  
Jim: Kurt, just spit it out.  
Kurt: I've been seeing your sister since the fight with Apocalypse!!  
Jim: You've been what?!  
Kurt: Mmm.  
Jim: You're supposed to be my friend!! That's my sister you're fooling around with!!  
Kurt: I'm not fooling around with her, I, well, I love her.  
Jim (suddenly cheerful): What took you so long buddy?!!

(Jim slaps his hand on Kurt's shoulder.)

Kurt: You knew?  
Jim: Of course! "Ngiaahahahhh is German for some chips"? Even a four year old wouldn't fall for that.  
Marie: Actually- (Rogue covertly stomps on her foot.) Ow!  
Jim: So, when can I expect to have a brother in law?  
Kurt: That depends on whether you and Rogue get married before me and Laura.  
Jim: True.

(Jim suddenly looks thoughtful, and whispers into Kurt's ear. Cut to Laura talking to Yuriko.)

Laura: So, what'd you wanna talk to me about?  
Yuriko: I wanted to talk to you. I've never had a daughter, and I think you might be the closest thing I'll have, so would it be too much trouble if you could call me, Mom?  
Laura: Sure, but let's set some ground rules. 1. Even though you're allowed to embarrass me, please don't treat me like a three year old, or talk to me like one.  
Yuriko: Alright.  
Laura: 2. I don't want any preferential treatment at school just because you're my mother.  
Yuriko: Of course.  
Laura: 3. (Pause) I want a 12:00 curfew.  
Yuriko: No.  
Laura: Oh, well. You can't blame a girl for trying.  
Yuriko: And dear, don't you think your costume is too revealing?  
Laura (embarrassed): Mom!!!

(Cut to Jim looking at a small black box he's holding as he approaches Rogue.)

Jim: Rogue?  
Rogue: Yeah?  
Jim: There's something I wanted to ask you if we survived the fight with Apocalypse. You said you can't imagine your life without me. Well, neither can I. I love you.  
Rogue: I know.

(Jim then bends down, and Rogue stares at him, her eyes sparkling with tears of joy.)

Jim (tearing up too): Meeting you was the best thing that could ever have happened to me. You've made me… (His voice breaks as he continues, but he's able to push through.) I-I can do this. I can do this. Anna, you've made me happier then I've been for a very, very long time, and if you'll let me, I'll spend the rest of my life doing the same thing for you. (Long Pause as he cries happily a little.) Anna Marie, will you marry me?  
Rogue (crying happily): Oh, my...  
Kurt (from a closed door, obviously choked up too): Will you hurry up and say yes?!! We're dying out here!! (A loud clunk is heard.) Ow!  
Marie (whispering): Shut up!  
Rogue (now laughing a little): Yes, Jim. I'll marry you.  
Jim: Hot damn!!

(The whole team comes in. Kurt is holding Laura crying happily as Yuriko does the same with Logan.)

Kitty: I don't believe it!! Two of my best friends are getting married. I would have thought Scott and Jean would be first!  
Jean: We like taking things slow.  
Scott: Yeah, to each his own.

(Cut to Jim and Rogue lying on the couch together.)

Jim: What do you say to getting married in three months? I figure we could have a small wedding with just family and friends.  
Rogue: I like that.

(They kiss as the audience on the TV "oohs".)

Jim: Stop that!  
Rogue: Who are you talking to?  
Jim: Sorry. Deadpool moment.

(They go back to kissing.)

The End.


	11. Ghosts of the Past

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 11: Ghosts of the Past

(It opens with Rogue and Jim talking about the wedding party.)

Jim: Okay, how about Scott and either Kurt or Remy as groomsman.  
Rogue: Alright, and how about Jean and either Laura or Kitty as bridesmaids.  
Jim: That sounds good.  
Rogue: Now, the hard part. We have to choose the best man and the maid of honor.  
Jim: Oh, man.

(Cut to the Professor's office as Logan and Yuriko lie down.)

Professor: Are you sure about this, if I help you unlock your memories, you may find something you don't like.  
Logan: Trust me Chuck, Yuriko and I have been through worst.  
Professor: Alright.

(As the Professor concentrates, cut to Canada in 1845. A young boy with black hair is coughing badly. He can't be more than 9 years old. A 13 year old boy is sitting at the other end of the room. He has long black-brown fingernails.)

13 year old boy: You're always sick.  
9 year old boy: You were too when you were my age.

(The younger boy's father comes in. He looks like a less gruff version of Logan.)

Father: Hey James, how are you?  
James: Better.  
Father: Thanks for keeping James company Victor.  
Victor: You're welcome Uncle John.

(There's a knock on the door.)

Man: John!!! I demand to see you!!!  
Victor: There's old man Logan.  
John: I'll go see what he wants.

(He walks downstairs. Eventually, the two boys hear yelling and arguing with James' mother's voice thrown in. Suddenly, a gunshot is heard.)

James: Father.

(James runs to see what happened.)

Victor: No, Jimmy! No!!

(James runs to where the yelling was coming from and sees his father lying on the ground. He runs down and stares at the groundkeeper, Thomas Logan. He has a semi-proud smirk on his face, and his mother is crying. Suddenly, James feels great pain, and three bone claws emerge from his knuckles. He then plunges the claws into Thomas. As Thomas dies, Mrs. Howlett looks at James.)

Mrs. Howlett: Not you too James.

(As she begins to cry hysterically, he runs off. He's running so hard, he doesn't notice that his claws have receded back into his hands, and the holes they made in his hands aren't there anymore. Eventually Victor catches up with James.)

Victor: Jimmy! Jimmy, wait!  
James: Get away from me, Victor!  
Victor: Easy, Cous. Aunt Elizabeth's... Well, let's just say I'm glad my father wasn't killed at the same time or she'd be babbling like a baby.  
James: Mother's...  
Victor: She asked me to stick by you as we're all that's left now. We're family, and family sticks together.  
James: Okay.  
Victor: Can you run, Jimmy?  
James: Yeah.

(As the run, cut to a montage of James and Victor in the Civil War, World War I, and World War II. As the World War II part happens, James sees Yuriko at a plane drop shortly after Cap was put on ice.)

Victor: Go for it.  
James: Please. She wouldn't be interested in me. (Victor grabs James by the arm and pulls him to Yuriko.) Hey! Victor!!

(Victor pulls him over to Yuriko and heads back to his seat.)

Yuriko: Hello.  
James: Hey. (Pause) So, what's your name?  
Yuriko: Yuriko Oyama. What's yours?  
James: James Howlett, but most of my friends call me Logan.  
Yuriko: What does everyone else call you?  
James: My cousin Victor calls me Jimmy.  
Yuriko: Jimmy? I like that name, but I think Logan fits you better.  
James: Thanks.

(Cut to the two of them and Victor fighting in the Korean War, and the Vietnam War. As Victor becomes angry, and fires a machine gun at the ground, Logan and Yuriko are trying to stop them.)

Logan: Hold on to something Yuriko!

(Logan grabs one of the helicopter's controls and moves it to the left so that Victor can't shoot anymore. Eventually, they're helicopter is blown up, and only the three of them survive. Cut to a non-scarred Wraith arriving to talk to the three of them after the end of the war.)

Wraith: So, how'd the explosion feel?  
Logan: It tickled.  
Wraith: Tomorrow you three will be released, if you'd still like to serve your country, there's a team I'd like you three to join. What do you say?

(Cut to Logan, Yuriko, Victor, and a non-crazed Wade Wilson going on a mission with a militarily dressed Mystique, and an Africana-American in a cowboy hat. Mystique and the other guy are snuggling.)

Logan: Come on Kestrel, you two just met last night.  
Kestrel: So?  
Mystique: He's just jealous because we're in the place he used to be at with Yuriko.  
Yuriko: Laugh all you want Raven, but I like the place Logan and I are at now better.

(Wade's sharpening his swords as he talks to Sabertooth.)

Wade: I mean, I love my guns too, but there's only so much you can do with them, you know? And there are so many types, like katanas, Dao, whatever you call the swords they used in the Middle Ages. Hey Yuriko, what did they call those?  
Yuriko: I don't know, they were before my time. Ask Victor.  
Victor: Ask, and I'll tear your mouth off.  
Wade: Oh! That really hurt me Big Guy.

(Cut to them arriving in an African village. Yuriko and Logan stare in disbelief about how far the team has fallen.)

Wade: Okay Major. He says that the stuff we're looking for came from the sky.  
Wraith: But where is it?!  
Wade: He won't say.  
Wraith: Kill the villagers until he's ready to talk.

(As Wade and Victor are about to attack a little girl with pure white hair, Logan and Yuriko stop them.)

Logan: Victor, we didn't sign up for this!!  
Victor: This is what we do!  
Logan: Not anymore.

(He and Yuriko tear off their dog tags and walk away. Cut to a flash of Logan being abducted in '86, and his Adamantium bonding. As he tries to escape, Wraith holds a gun to his head, but Wolverine slashes the gun and his face at the same time. Cut to a quick flash of Yuriko and Jimmy being abducted. Then cut to a mission Deadpool, Sabertooth, and Deathstrike went on a few months before Jimmy was placed in the enhancer.)

Deadpool: So, what do you say after the mission we kill Deathstrike's baby?  
Sabertooth: Deadpool, you're sick.  
Deadpool: What? Babies creep me out. (He holds his gun to his eye.) Rock a bye ba-BANG! (He laughs until Deathstrike cuts off his right arm.) Hey! That is so not cool! (He grabs his arm and tries to piece it back together.) Okay I think I... No that's not right. What the hell? (He's eventually puts it back onto his shoulder.) Okay, I'm good.

(Cut to a quick montage of Wolverine and Deathstrike moments that culminate in Logan and Yuriko wake up. They stare at each other, and hold hands.)

The End.


	12. Bonding with a MotherinLaw

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 12: Bonding with a Mother-in-Law

(It opens with Jim talking to Kurt and Remy over his choosing one of them as the best man.)

Jim: Now, no matter which one I choose, you'll both still be in the wedding.  
Remy: Yeah, yeah, yeah! Get on with it!!  
Jim: I'm going to have to go with, Kurt. I'm sorry Remy, but he's my roommate, so we're really close.  
Remy: No problem. I'll just go and get ready for-  
Jim: Hey, when we renew our vows, you all the way man.  
Remy: Thanks.

(Cut to Rogue talking to Kitty and Laura.)

Rogue: So, I'll flip a coin, and one of you calls it.

(Rogue flips it.)

Kitty: Tails!

(Rogue catches it.)

Rogue: Sorry, heads.  
Kitty: It's okay.  
Rogue: But you can be the maid of honor when me and Jim renew our vows.  
Kitty: Thanks.  
Rogue: Well, I better get going. Jim wants me and Yuriko to have dinner together. (She gets up, and then turns to Laura.) Please injure me so that I'll be unconscious until the wedding.  
Laura: Oh, come on. Mom's not that bad.  
Rogue: Please she refers to me as the Confederate Whore.  
Laura: What, she has a nick name for all her relatives.  
Kitty: Really?  
Laura: Yeah. Jim's is "My Little Warrior". Dad's is "Captain Canada". I'm "Pain-Free Daughter".  
Rogue: Yeah, yeah. So where are we on the injuring?  
Laura: Just go there and be yourself.  
Rogue: I'm boned. (As she's about to head out, Remy is sneaking towards where Marie is.) Don't even think about it!  
Remy: Oh.

(Cut to a fancy restaurant. Rogue is in a very beautiful teal long sleeve dress that exposes her shoulders. Jim is wearing a pretty well made suit. Yuriko is wearing a Japanese kimono with two caricatures of two dragons.)

Yuriko: So how's the wedding going?  
Rogue: Well, I chose my maid of honor.  
Yuriko: Who is it?  
Rogue: Laura.  
Yuriko: Oh. And who did you pick Jimmy?  
Jim: Kurt.  
Yuriko: Oh, that's so sweet!  
Jim: But, Rogue should be given some credit. She chose all the decorations.  
Yuriko: Oh, isn't that sweet. Giving away all the credit.  
Rogue (under her breath): Kill me. Kill me now.

(Jim sniffs.)

Jim: We better be careful after we leave. Nos' somewhere.  
Rogue: Sweet merciful crud! I thought he died when the First Alliance beat Apocalypse.  
Jim: Trust me; these guys have a habit of returning.  
Rogue: How can he be blending in so well?  
Jim: He's hiding in the shadows.

(Cut to the three of them coming out. They walk to the dump when Nos attacks. Jim's barely able to get his jacket and tie off before Nos pounds on him. Before Nos can bite him, Jim stabs Nos in the stomach and pushes him away.)

Jim: Rogue, Mom! Stay back. (He looks where he pushed Nos.) Oh, no.

(Nos slams a car into Jim. Rogue charges in before Yuriko can even unsheathe her claws. Rogue grabs Nos by his neck and throws him into the ground, after flying five feet above it. Nos actually screams as something breaks. Rogue then grabs the car and throws it away. It lands on top of Nos.)

Nos: Oh, god!!! THE PAIN!!!!!!!!!

(Rogue picks Jim up, he's unconscious, but otherwise okay. Yuriko runs up to the two of them. First she checks to make sure Jim is okay, and she then hugs Rogue like she hugs Jim.)

Yuriko: Thank you for saving my baby!  
Rogue: Does this mean we're cool?  
Yuriko: We're cool.  
Rogue: Can Logan give me away. He's the closest thing to a parent I have.  
Yuriko: Sure.

(Before they leave, Jim's able to regain consciousness. He lifts the car off Nos, and stabs him in the jewels.)

Rogue: That's my fiancé.  
Jim: Ditto.

(The two of them kiss for ten minutes. Yuriko has to grab both of them by the ears.)

Yuriko: Okay, I may like the idea of you two now, but I don't like seeing my son and his future wife smooching for ten minutes! You both need air, you know?!  
Jim (embarrassed): Oh, Mom!  
Yuriko: C'mon let's go home.

(Cut to them arriving. Jim and Rogue have their hands wrapped around each other as they move to their new room. Jim and Rogue kiss again for another few minutes, and Jim sets up the hide-a-bed so that their wedding night can be really special. Rogue and he change into their PJs. and go to sleep after blowing kisses at each other.)

The End.


	13. Party Time

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 13: Party Time

(It opens with Kurt and Remy discussing the Bachelor party.)

Kurt: So, how's the idea of a pizza party with a lot of drinks.  
Remy: And poker. With that ball and chain joke.  
Kurt: Alright. Now, guess list. You, me, and Scott of course. Bobby said he'll go. Now who else?  
Remy: I tried to call Johnny; he's off with the four fighting a Skrull invasion.  
Kurt: How about Peter?  
Remy: He has to investigate a rumor that the Green Goblin's back.  
Kurt: How about some of the Brotherhood members?  
Remy: I got a confirmation from Lance, Pietro, Fred, and Todd. John's still in the Savage Lands.  
Kurt: Alright, so we need pizza and soda for 8 people.

(Cut to Laura and Kitty talking about the bridal shower.)

Laura: Mature, or do we wanna go with the stripper?  
Kitty: Mature.  
Laura: Oh.  
Kitty: Anyway, I talked to Wanda, she's coming.  
Laura: Cool. So that means so far we've got four counting Jean.  
Kitty: Six. Tabitha and Marie are coming too.  
Laura: Alright, that sounds like enough. So, what do you think of a game truth or dare just to break the ice.  
Kitty: Well, I think that might work. Now, food.  
Laura: Let's see... pizza, and some tacos.  
Kitty: That sounds good, and some diet soda for drinks.  
Laura: Damn our decision to go mature!

(Cut to the guys heading out to the Brotherhood's house for the bachelor party, and the girls going up to the living room. Yuriko's trying to walk to the house, and then to the living room.)

Logan: Easy Yuriko. Easy.  
Yuriko: But what if something happens?  
Logan: What could happen?  
Yuriko: "What could happen?" Well plenty could happen.

(Cut to an exaggerated version of Gambit playing poker with Jim.)

Fantasy Gambit: Well, I've got a full house. What've you got?  
Fantasy Jim: Four aces.  
Fantasy Gambit: What?! I've lost to you again?! Now I'm mad!!

(Gambit uses his abilities in the same way as _Wolverine_, and Jim is thrown through the wall.)

Logan: Honey, you've got to stop watching _That 70's Show_.  
Yuriko: I know.  
Logan: What do you say we go to that restaurant you guys went to a week ago?  
Yuriko: Sure, it might get my mind off it. I might even get a long island.  
Logan: But you don't drink.  
Yuriko: You know me so well.  
Logan: We've been married for 60 years.  
Yuriko: Cool.

(Cut to Jim's bachelor party. Jim and Gambit are the only ones left playing poker. Lance is actually making bets with Scott at who's gonna win.)

Gambit: Full house.  
Jim: Four 10s.  
Gambit: Whoa! You are good.

(Lance gives Scott twenty bucks.)

Kurt: Hey, could you grab me a soda?  
Jim: Sure. (He tries to move to the fridge, but he notices that there's a ball and chain attached to his ankle. He lifts it up grunting.) Funny.

(Scott gives Lance the twenty back. Cut to the girls playing truth or dare. It's Rogue's turn.)

Kitty: Okay, Rogue. Truth or dare? Have you and Jim... you know?  
Rogue: Dare.  
Kitty: Okay, you're dare is, you have to tell us about your first time with Jim when you guys do it!  
Rogue: Deal.  
Wanda: My turn.  
Laura: Okay, Wanda, Truth or dare? Did you feel like a mommy when Anna and Jimmy were part of the Brotherhood?  
Wanda: Dare.  
Laura: Okay, you're dare is... (She gives a mischievous glance at Rogue and winks.) You have to speak to Rogue like she was two years old!  
Wanda & Rogue: I/She means "Truth! Truth!"  
Jean: Uh-uh-uh.

(Wanda shakes herself and tries her best to imagine a two year old Rogue in front of her.)

Wanda (suddenly sweet like Yuriko when she talked with Baby Jimmy): Is my little hero happy? Yes she is. Yes she is!

(She actually begins to tickle Rogue in the stomach, and she has to hold off a laugh. Cut back to the guys as they play the drinking game from _The Return of the King_. Jim and Fred have each drunken 20 glasses of beer.)

Jim: I think that beer's beginning to take effect.  
Fred: Ahh, the twerp can't hold his liquor.

(He suddenly falls backwards.)

Bobby: We better check under here for survivors.

(Pietro gives both Lance and Scott twenty bucks. Cut back to the bridal shower. They're still playing truth or dare.)

Rogue: Okay, Jean. Truth or dare? How do you feel about Howler?  
Jean: Dare.  
Rogue: Okay, your dare is that you have to kiss Howler on the mouth.  
Jean: What?!  
Rogue: Howler! Come here, boy!

(Howler runs up and licks everyone in the room. He then looks at Jean.)

Jean: Oh, I don't wanna do this.  
Rogue: Well, we'll be nice and let you pick truth instead, but Howler has to remain here for the rest of the party.  
Jean: No, I said dare, and I'll do the dare.

(Slowly, she goes down to Howler's mouth, and kisses him.)

Marie: Oh, don't those two make a cute couple.  
Tabitha: I know.

(Cut to the guys and girls going back to their proper houses and rooms. Jim and Rogue kiss each other good-night, and Jim goes to sleep grinning at what was coming next month.)

The End.


	14. The Wedding

**X-Men Evolution**

**Season 7**

Episode 14: The Wedding

(It opens with Jim talking to Logan the day of the rehearsal dinner. He's trying to figure out his vows.)

Jim: Okay what do you think of this? (Pause) When I met you last year...  
Logan: No.  
Jim: Damn it!!  
Logan: Look, just say what you feel.  
Jim: Alright.

(Cut to Rogue trying to write her vows. Yuriko is with her.)

Rogue: Okay, how's this? (Pause) Jim, when you and I first touched, I knew I found a kindred spirit. Now, I think about how far we've come, and I can't help but...  
Yuriko: Brilliant!!!  
Rogue: I haven't finished it yet.  
Yuriko: I don't need to hear the rest. If I do, I'm going to ball like Jimmy when he was a baby.  
Rogue: Wow.

(Cut to the rehearsal dinner. Everyone's joking around as they eat. Peter and Mary Jane are shaking Jim and Rogue's hands, and Kurt and Laura are discussing when they think Marie will be born. Cut to the speeches. Kurt stands up.)

Kurt: Guetntahg. I just wanna say that, these two fit together like two halves of a puzzle. I could never have guessed all the stuff these two would have to go through together. From fighting Weapon XI to planning the defeat of Apocalypse. I think all of our lives have been enriched by knowing Anna and Jim. Thank you.

(Laura stands up.)

Laura: Hey. I just wanna say, Rogue, Jim's your problem now. (The people laugh a little.)Now that you're all relaxed, I wish the two of you a very happy life together. (She begins to cry.) I know we had a rocky start Jim, but I'm really glad to have had a brother like you, and... And... MOMMY!!!

(She runs to Yuriko and hugs her as Yuriko pats her back.)

Yuriko: Oh, it's okay, Honey. You're not losing a brother. You're gaining a sister.  
Jim: Well. Thanks for coming, and Anna and I hope to see all of you at the wedding. Fly safely.

(Cut to the next morning as Jim puts on a red kimono that has the yin symbol on the chest and cuffs. He puts it on as if he wore it every day. Cut to Rogue putting on a gold kimono with the yang symbol on it. Cut to a split shot of both of them as they tie belts matching their yin-yang symbols.)

Jim & Rogue: Well, here goes nothing.

(Cut to the veranda of the mansion. As Jim and Rogue share all their friends, the seating is pretty much anywhere the guests want, except the front row is reserved for Logan, Yuriko, and the Professor. Jean and Scott walk up first. Scott's in a kimono to match his glasses, and Jean's in an orange kimono. Next comes Remy and Kitty. Remy's in a white kimono with the ace of spades design on it, and Kitty's wearing a pink kimono with a cat on it. Kurt and Laura come next. Kurt is in a yellow kimono with a cross around his neck, and Laura's in a silver kimono with a dragon on it. Cut to Jim arriving with Yuriko. She kisses Jim on the cheek as they reach the veranda. He's about to get into place, but Yuriko is still holding onto him.)

Jim: Mom.  
Yuriko: Sorry.

(Cut to Rogue coming on as the piano plays "Here Comes the Bride". She's being escorted to her place by Logan. Once she arrives, Logan kisses her cheek and sits next to Yuriko. The minister, Captain America without his mask, waits a few moments before starting.)

Captain America: Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to join in holy matrimony, this man and woman. These two have been through a lot and have found their way to each other. Now, the vows.  
Rogue: Jim, when you and I first touched, I knew I found a kindred spirit. Now, I think about how far we've come, and I can't help but think about how we've had our hard times and our fun times. (She begins to shed several happy tears.) What I said that day in Hel is still true today. I can't imagine my life without you. I can't wait to have Marie with you. I love you, and I'll love you until everything ends, and beyond.  
Jim: Anna, I spent a good part of the last few days trying to figure out how to do this, but I'm just going to have to come out and say it. I love you, and I want to say that... (He begins to cry too.) I want to say that I've never felt this way until I met you. I'll never leave you behind, and I will always love you.

(Rogue kisses Jim dead on the lips. Captain America waits for them to stop. When they do, he continues.)

Captain America: James Howlett Jr. Do you take Anna Marie as your lawful wedded wife?  
Jim: Yes, I do.  
Captain America: Anna Marie. Do you take James Howlett Jr. as your lawful wedded husband?  
Rogue: You bet I do.  
Captain America: If any oppose this marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace.

(Everyone stares at Yuriko.)

Yuriko: What?!  
Captain America: The rings?

(Kurt gives Jim his ring, and Laura gives Rogue hers. They slip their rings on their fingers.)

Captain America: Then by the power invested in me by the army ministers at S.H.I.E.L.D., I now pronounce you two man and wife. Go ahead and kiss her again Jim.

(They kiss even more passionately than before. Cut to the party as Rogue throws the bouquet. Jean catches it, and looks at Scott, who smiles. Cut to Jim and Rogue kissing as they cut the cake with one of Jim's claws. Cut to Rogue in travelling clothes getting on Jim's bike, as he revs it up and drives off. Everyone waves good-bye.)

Marie: See you when I'm born Mama, Daddy.

(A portal opens up and Rogue's voice calls out from it.)

Future Rogue: Baby Girl, you've done great. It's time to come home.  
Marie: Good-bye everyone. See y'all when I'm born.

(Everyone waves good-bye to her as she walks through. Cut to the future. Marie finds herself in a brand new place. Jim now looks like a less muscular Logan, and he hugs her.)

Future Jim: I am so proud of you Munchkin.  
Marie: I haven't heard that in 18 years.  
Future Rogue: We better bring you up to date on the new future as the survivors of the Alliance call it.  
Marie (crying happily): Okay Mama.

(They walk off arm in arm.)

The End.


End file.
